falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Libre Frontera
One of two radio stations that dominate the air waves of Tamaulipas. Run out of General Francisco Villa by a group of dedicated broadcasters, this station play everything from classic American western/Southern Rock to traditional Mexican tunes. To add its disk jockey and host; Weaver McBain likes to keep his listeners up to date on the latest going ons within Tamaulipas and the nearby Corpse Coast, that is in between spouting recruitment lines for his gang of Comancheros, and Marxist propaganda. History The eventual founder of Radio Libre Frontera, Weaver McBain was born in the small town of Primrose on the border between Texas and Tamaulipas, born to two poor copper miners he experienced the life of a poor worker, helping his parents from a young age haul chunks of copper ore to their employer, land lord and foremen Rett Holsen. Living constantly under Rett's tyrannical and greedy boot Weaver grew to hate the fat, red faced man that his parents were forced to serve. Yet when he was only sixteen he took up the art of hunting, taking his fathers rusted old varmiant rifle he would venture out into the wastes to hunt Geckos, bringing back their pelts to tanning and trade to the various merchants that moved through Primrose, looking for the town's valuable copper to buy. His efforts were rewarded, his family no longer relied upon the penny-pinching Rett for their only supply of income. Armed with this new money the family made plans for leaving Primrose and moving to the far more hospitable town of Ugly Buffalo. After several weeks of saving up, the McBains were prepared to leave their servitude in Primrose, but Rett had one final card to play. Rett was a greedy man, and having to buy the McBain's copper for less than dirt cheap prices had irked him more than anything else, and now he was staring down the prospect of losing two of his valuable workers he lost it. He ordered his men to go to the McBain residence and teach them a lesson. The trio of goons burst in on the McBains while they were eating, and holding his parents at gun point, beat Weaver to within an inch of his life and only the frantic actions of the town doctor saved him. Angered, Weaver vowed revenge, when he was back on his feet he purchased a Browning Hi Power from a merchant and went to confront Rett. In the ensuing confrontation Weaver gunned down Rett and two of his men before fleeing. Returning home he quickly gathered up his parents and they set off into the wastes to avoid retribution from Rett's men. They made their way along the narrow caravan routes and old highways to the small town of Ugly Buffalo, sitting on the bank of the Rio Grande the small town survived on the business of merchants that were moving along the trade routes that the town sat along. To trade with the various merchants the town traded leather, Brahmin, and Bighorner meat, along with Jalapeno Peppers and Coyote Tobacco that they grow along the river's edge. The McBains settled down along the river and began their life as small time Pepper farmers. However such a life wasn't fitting to Weaver anymore, he had killed and had taken a liking to the feeling. Thus he set off from his family's farm and with his Hi Power on his hip he headed into the wastes to seek adventure. In his travels he did tenures as a sheriff, bounty hunter, mercenary, escort (when money was tight) and finally settled on the profession of Comanchero. Gathering a gang he took over the town of General Francisco Villa and finding an old radio station, he reopened the station and began filling the radio waves with his recruitment slogans and old time music, to an ever increasing audience. Popular Songs Tulsa Time - Don Williams I've Got a Tiger by the Tail - Buck Owens Proud Mary - CCR Family Tradition - Hank Williams Jr. Hey Good Lookin' - Hank Williams Sr. Notable Stories and Productions Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Groups Category:Radio Stations